


sweet as pumpkin pie

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Love, Holidays, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's jaehyuns first christmas away from headquarters, and it is by far the best he's ever had.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	sweet as pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^_^ i haven't posted in a while, but here is some holiday snuggles. 
> 
> this piece is a small chapter from a bigger book i plan on wrapping up sometime soon, so stay tuned for that :D otherwise, enjoy. keep safe these holidays and take care, merry christmas 
> 
> note, jaehyun is from an organisation in which calls their assassins 'serpents', hence the nickname okie
> 
> (this oneshot is unedited)

the first thing jaehyun wakes up to is an oversized puppy bouncing on him, twinkling brown eyes filled with little stars of wonder and mischief, bright pearly teeth, baby pink lips curved in a small grin. jaehyun wonders how on earth he ended up here, in the arms of an oversized human puppy.

the tuffs of johnnys hazel hair are perked up to resemble ears, his knitted sweater hanging loosely from his frame. he wears snowmen briefs he had bought a month earlier, insisting he and jaehyun had matching pairs. 

the serpent had simply rolled his slitted eyes, before throwing the bundle in the cart rather unceremoniously. stupid johnny and his pretty eyes. 

now, the elder loomed above jaehyun, a dopey smile adorning his features, the gentle ruby glow of the alarm clock on his bedside drawer illuminating his face. jaehyun groans, rolling beneath the thick covers, cuddling his own bare chest.

"jae, wake up, it's christmas", johnny whines, pawing at the covers, making feeble attempts at pulling the cloth from jaehyuns form as to urge him out from the tempting warmth.

the raven head sniffles, shifting beneath the covers to face the alarm clock. at the numbers, three twenty am, jaehyun lets out an exasperated groan. he has trouble falling asleep after being woken up, years of early wake-up calls for missions had caused his body to adapt to few hours of sleep. now, with a cuddle monster of a best friend, it seemed almost impossible to stay out of bed. 

"john, it's three am", jaehyun states, gaze pointed though hazy. there's a gentle blush coating his cheeks, eyes puffing and face rosy as his ruddy gaze stares the elder down. 

johnny, however, doesn't cower, instead, he leans down, propping his head on jaehyuns chest. "santas been". his eyes crinkle as he giggles, smile lines bracketing his cupid's bow, crows feet painting the corners of his eyes, a slight pink feathering the tip of his nose. jaehyun feels his heart squeeze. home.

yet the adorable scene fails to distract him from the utter bullshit that spews from johnny's mouth. "santa? sweetheart, i hate to break it to you, but santa isn't real".

at that, johnny's cheeks deflate, eyes widening, mouth curving into an o shape. he whispers, "how could you". 

jaehyun chuckles, the warmth in johnny's gaze causing the tips of his ears to burn. the boy smells like cinnamon, and jaehyun swears that beneath the red glow of the clock he can see frosting on his nose. 

"what have you been up to, mister?", jaehyun asks, swabbing the icing from the tip of the elder's nose. "making cookies?".

johnny pouts, burying his face in jaehyuns broad chest, placing a gentle kiss on the sliver of exposed skin. "it was meant to be a surprise", he mumbles meekly. 

jaehyun brings a hand to johnnys hair, the haziness of sleep beginning to crawl away from his vision. the ever so hard-headed and steel gazed jaehyun crumbles for no one. except for johnny. "it still is, my love, now come on, show me". 

another kiss is tenderly pressed to the expanse of his chest, and another, and another, and soon enough, jaehyun finds himself with a lipful of cinnamon and cherry balm.

johnnys lips are warm and plump pressed against his, familiar and comforting. a tender, shaky hand rests on jaehyuns nape, as he manages to shuffle his hands free from the confines of the comforter johnny has draped himself upon. 

placing a tender palm on the back on johnnys chestnut hair, threading his fingers through, pressing the last few chaste kisses, followed by a pleased hum, jaehyun pulls away, licking his lips. "cherry cola? and cinnamon?", he whispers against johnnys lips.

"you're stupid, now get up".

at that, johnny rolls off of jaehyun, hiccuping with laughing as the younger makes a scene of stretching, "you've broken my legs, mister suh. you will pay for this!". 

johnny kittenishly putters over to jaehyuns side of the bed, clasping his palm, being pulled into a tender hug. the warmth of jaehyuns bare skin kisses the cold tip of johnnys nose, as the taller snuggles his face into jaehyuns neck. 

johnny, ever the taller, appears so small in jaehyuns embrace, he curls into him like a small kitten, seeking warmth and shelter. jaehyun adores it, the fact he can coddle johnny, press kisses to the crown of his head and rest his hands around his waist. 

jaehyun presses a chaste kiss to the crown of his head, before beckoning the elder away. with gentle eyes, johnny ushers the serpent out the room, staring into his carmine gaze, a hint of anxiety rippling beneath the skin of his lips as he utters his next words.

"now, i know it's not much, but i wanted to bring a little happiness and liveliness to christmas this year, you know", johnny mumbles, shuffling on the carpet as he nears the bedroom door. "i'm not entirely sure how christmas would work back at headquarters for you, but i just hope that this lives up to it".

jaehyun snorts, "anything will surpass frozen turkey and a broken fiberoptics christmas tree at this point, angel", he mutters assuringly.

offering a gingerly look, johnny clasps the door handle, twisting the nob and allowing the door to flow open with the wind of the operating ac in the lounge.

a cool gust of air bites at jaehyuns skin, tearing his mind further from sleep, light filtering through his black lashes. the scent of rhubarb pie and cherry jam makes his mouth water, the gentle hum of a piano from some rooms away making his heart slow, the feel of johnnys palm in his hand caresses his slow beating heart. jaehyun stares in something akin to bewilderment. 

johnny, from where he's snaked behind him, asks tenderly, "do you like it?".

there are small cranes and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling by silver curling ribbon, the lounge floor has been laced with periwinkle glitter, jaehyun knows it will be a pain to get out from the carpet, but he couldn't care less. 

the sofa has been draped in fuzzy white blankets, the coffee table stacked with food, flasks of hot coffee for johnny and hot chocolate for jaehyun, a rhubarb pie and small cherry pastries beside, butterscotch pudding and ice cream tucked away in a bowl, packets of sweet candies and biscuits lined along the table edge.

there's a platter of christmas cookies decoring the centre. the tv screen glows, a picture of jaehyun and his childhood puppy nala displayed on the screen. 

he's rendered speechless, mouth agape, and something in his throat burns. he felt his eyes begin to sting, his chest aches, and suddenly his vision becomes a little hazy. the piano begins to mellow out, as hands on his skin burn like a firecracker. his chest aches, and hiccups are escaping his throat.

he's crying. 

in an instant, there are arms wrapping around his waist from the back, a gentle pair of lips by his ear whispering comforting words. "you're okay, hyun".

jaehyun feels his heart blossom, a tender warmth flourishing about his chest, his heart rate picking up. he stumbles for what this emotion is, stutters, searching for words to fit what he felt, and before he knows it, he's gone and done it.

"i love you", jaehyun blubbers. 

the arms around his waist tense, the lips by his ear pull away. johnny gasps quietly.

"w-what?", he asks, "please say that again", his lisp catches on his words, as he carefully comes to face jaehyun, and suddenly the absence of the security blanket of johnnys arms makes him feel all that more vulnerable. 

"please, hug me", jaehyun sputters, rushing forward, shoving his face in johnnys chest. his hands timidly reach for johnnys hair, locking themselves in, lacing his fingers with the chestnut locks. he can breathe, he can see, and for the first time, he can feel.

"i love you", jaehyun breathes against johnnys neck, the wetness of his eyes causing him to blink, his nose is running, his heart thumping wildly. he feels as though he just ran a marathon when in reality he hadn't even taken a step.

johnny hums against his scalp, rubbing small circles into jaehyuns spine. jaehyun breathes, and johnny presses a kiss to his forehead. "i love you too".

at the small smile johnny offers, jaehyun feels his heart constrict, a fresh wave of tears spilling down his cheeks as he stares into johnnys eyes, a bittersweet kind of feeling eating at his chest. it's his first time ever crying. first time ever saying i love you. and he isn't sure which emotion weighs out the other.

johnny doesn't let him dwell on that, as he presses his cinnamon cherry lips to jaehyuns, "merry christmas, my angel".

as fingers weave with his, as johnny tugs him to the couch, as the elder lights a blunt and sets it between jaehyuns quivering lips, jaehyun feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me ^_^  
> twitter: tyIips  
> leave me suggestions or questions  
> cc: curiouscat.me/hyuniko


End file.
